My Little Treasure
by sexybiebsswagg
Summary: Shailene Woodley is a 19-year-old successful actress, with a daughter.         She has her friends, her daugher, her job, she never thought she would have time for a boyfriend         ...Until she met Justin
1. Birthday Surprise

_I love the show The Secret Life of the American Teenager and I love Justin Bieber, so I'm combining the two! Aha Enjoyyy!_

**Birthday Surprise**

Shailene:

"Arianna, come on, sweetie, let's go to Mrs. Garrett's house." I called to my almost 4-year-old daughter. I had just finished putting the finishing touches on my outfit. She ran out and jumped into my arms.

"Mommy, I want to come with you and see Daren!" Arianna whined, clutching at my neck, referring, to my co-star and one of my good friends, Daren Kagasoff, Ari adores him; she loves all of my co-stars but she loves Daren. I love Daren, he's my big brother. Ari also loves Daren's fiancée, Jenna.

"Why? Isn't Mrs. Garrett nice?" I asked.

"Yeah, but she's boring!" Ari giggled.

"Awe, baby, I'm sorry, I'll be back as soon as I can, but I love you." I picked her up and kissed her on the cheek.

"Mommy, how come I don't have a Daddy?" Arianna asked with a very innocent look on her face. My heart tore a little. I felt guilty; she needed someone to tuck her in at night, someone to hush her to sleep when she has bad dreams, someone she can call 'daddy'. I wasn't in a hurry to find anyone. I didn't want to get hurt yet again, but I always felt guilty when Ari asks about her _father._

"Arianna, your father left mommy a long time ago, but I'm sure he loves you very much," I lied, he ditched me the day I told him I was pregnant. You'll have a father one day, but I wanna make sure he loves _you and me_ very much." I smiled and she kissed my nose.

"You will mommy, but I have to approve," Ari giggled, clutching my face. "Mommy, tomorrow is something impooootttannnttt!" Ari sang.

"Yes! My wittle girl is turning 4!" I squealed, spinning her around.

"Yay!" She gushed. I bought Ari front row seats to a Justin Bieber concert. I wanted her to have the perfect birthday. She is my everything. And she loves Justin Bieber a lot.

"C'mon baby, let's go to Mrs. Garrett's, mommy has to go. And I'll be back to pick you up early so you can see Uncle Daren and Auntie Jenna later."

"Yay!" Ari squealed.

I dropped Ari off at Mrs. Garrett, a close friend of my parents'. I drove down the busy streets of Los Angeles, thinking about that night, where it was a blessing in disguise. I hated what I did, but I'm so glad I got Ari out of it.

"_Shai, don't, let's go!" One of my best friends, Kathleen tugged at my arm. I was already smashed, so I wasn't paying much attention. _

"_Katyy, s-stop worryin'!" I slurred my words uncontrollably. Some guy was tugging at my arm to continue making out with him. _

"_Whatever Shai, I am not waiting on you!" Kathleen stormed out to her car. I shrugged and the guy I was too drunk to recognize who the guy was. He dragged me by my jeans' loops and led me upstairs, pushing through the dancing teens smelling of booze and cigarettes. He pulled me into the room and closed the door behind him. _

I sighed deeply pulling into the set.

Justin:

justinbieber: Vegas was AMAZING! Big bro seankingston killed it! LA next! #SWAG. I put down my iPhone on the end table and laid my head on my pillow. I was very bored two minutes into lying down. It was 10am and everyone was in their own hotel room; I had half of the day off technically, we had to get back to the tour bus later today to head to Los Angeles. I decided to take out my laptop and log onto Twitter.

BieberLover94: justinbieber are you dating selenagomez?

bieberfied: we all know what justinbieber is doing with selenagomez ;)

Those we 2 among thousands of tweets about Selena and I. I was sick of hearing about it. I wasn't dating Selena, I was _forced _to. The label thought it was a good idea. I didn't. What if I fell in love with someone else? They said it was good publicity for me and Selena. I hated kissing her when I didn't want to. I had no problem holding her hand or taking pictures with her, I just didn't see her like that; I just saw her as a friend. She always got a little jealous when I would talk to other girls, I didn't know why. I thought we were just friends. I was tired of seeing the Trending Topics, the tweets, and direct messages, so I closed my laptop and decided to get dressed. I put on my black v-neck shirt, a black leather jacket, my black skinny jeans, and my red Supras.

"Justin, we're gonna go get some breakfast and head out to the bus." Mom popped her head into the room. I nodded my head.

We packed all our things onto the bus and headed over to Ihop. It was early so not many people were there.

"So, Justin ready to go to the Staples Center?" Scooter asked, patting me on my back. I loved performing at the Staples Center; I loved their energy. "It's gonna rock, Scoot." I replied, smiling. My phone buzzed.

**From: Sel**

_Hey, babe, when are you coming to LA, I miss you_. I sighed, why was she texting like that? There were no cameras around.

**To: Sel**

_Hey, I'll be there tomorrow. _I texted back. I felt a pang of guilt because the text sounded so cold_._

**To: Sel**

_I miss you too :) _

"How are you and Selena?" Mom asked, I shot her a look.

"Mom, you know I don't want to date her, and I don't see why I have to." I crossed my arms, throwing a fit like a second grader.

"The label wants it so you have to do it. Sorry, kid." Scooter ruffled my hair like I was some kid.

"I'm not a kid." I mumbled, stuffing the rest of the pancakes in my mouth and washing it down with milk.

"We're probably gonna have a new member of the crew." Scooter said ignoring my comment.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, since Carin is pregnant, she's tired and she can't work with Ryan to be your stylist." Scooter explained. "And, we already put out an ad on the internet, but they don't know it's to be a stylist for you." I frankly didn't care if I got a stylist or not.

"Whatever, dude."

"Well, we gotta head out now." Scooter announced. The crew paid and we all headed out to the bus.

justinbieber: LA! #Leggooo!

Shailene:

ItsShaiShai: taking my baby girl to a justinbieber concert! Happy 4th birthday Ari!

I put my phone away and let my hair designer fiddle with my now straight hair.

"Shai, why didn't you bring Ari today? I wanted to wish her happy early birthday!" Francia asked, with Megan nodding in agreement.

"Ya I know, I am, I'm gonna get her when we go on break." I assured them, pushing my thick bangs back; my habit that I've had since I was 13. We sat in the girls' dressing room, laughing while our make-up artists applied mascara on our face. My white Blackberry Bold buzzed in my back pocket. It was a tweet from Justin Bieber mentioning me.

justinbieber: RT ItsShaiShai: taking my baby girl to a justinbieber concert! Happy 4th birthday Ari! = cant wait to see both of you there! :)

Hope you're interested so far! It'll get better, promise!

Just needed to establish what was going on!

Review, Rate, Track! Love you guys!

Twitter: sexybiebsswagg

Tumblr: jdblovestories


	2. Girls Night Out!

_By The Way in this Story Justin is nineteen and so is Shai._

Shailene:

"Okay, everyone, 30 minute break!" The director that day said, I believe her name was Elena.

"Guys, I'm gonna go get Ari so you guys can say hi." I announced to everyone as they were talking and laughing.

"Alright, Shai, I need to wish my little girl happy birthday anyway." Daren laughed, holding Jenna by the waist.

"Whatever, I'll be back in a bit." I rolled my eyes, laughed and headed out to get Arianna from Mrs. Garrett. I finally arrived and was on my way up to the apartment when a couple of girls stopped me.

"Um, are you from the Secret Life?" The red head giggled nervously.

"Yeah." I smiled, politely.

"Can I have your autograph?" The brunette interjected holding out her arm. I nodded taking out a pen and signed both of their arms. They skipped off happily. I shrugged, usually Daren was the one who got all that attention, I tell him it's because of his looks, but he won't believe me.

I knocked on the apartment door and I could hear Ari.

"Yay! Mommy's here! Mommy's here!" She chanted as Mrs. Garrett opened the door.

"Mommy!" Ari ran (more like wobbled) into my arms.

"Hey, baby! Ready to go see Uncle Daren and Auntie Jenna?" I asked, wondering when I was gonna tell her we have tickets tomorrow night for a Justin Bieber concert.

"Yep, yep!"

"Ok, thank you Mrs. Garrett, I'm gonna be with her tomorrow, so you don't have to worry about her." I smiled and gave her a half-hug.

"Ok, Shai, tell your mother I said hello."

Justin:

I loved the tour bus, kinda more than the hotel rooms because we had so much fun. I was playing video games with Alfredo and Ryan G.

"AW C'MON! You cheatin' Bieber." Ryan complained to me for whooping his ass at Black Ops.

"Whatever dude." I laughed.

_Who Says you're not perfect_

_Who Says you're not worth it_

_Who Says you're the only one that's hurtin'_

My phone went off and that was Selena's ringtone.

"Didn't know you were into that kind of music, dude." Alfredo chuckled.

"It's Selena, you ass." I smiled.

"Hey," I greeted her.

"Hey, Justin." She giggled. I may not like Selena like that, but I love her laugh. "I just wanted to know when you'd be here, I was hoping we could spend the afternoon together." I had it on speaker so Alfredo and Ryan were going crazy laughing. I hit them with one of the pillows.

"Uhm, Sel, I'll be in LA in about an hour and I have a soundcheck and then the concert, so I won't have time but we can tomorrow." Did Scooter say we have to spend every fucking minute together or something?

"Okay," She sounded a little disappointed. "See you soon, bye." She hung up before I could say anything.

"You're such a bitch." Ryan commented, not looking up from the screen.

"Shut the hell up." I said, continuing to play Black Ops.

Shailene:

"Daren!" Ari ran up to him as soon as she caught sight of him. He spun her around.

"Happy early Birthday, girl!" Ari hugged him by his neck. Daren would be a great dad. I ran my hand through my bangs.

"Tank you!" She giggled as he put her down so she could say hello to everyone else.

"Francieee, Megann, Kenny, Jenna!" Ari yelled, causing them to give her a big group hug.

"Happy early birthday sweetie!" Megan gushed. "Did mommy tell you about your surprise?" Francia asked. Ari shook her head furiously and looked at my curiously.

They handed Ari to me. She clutched me face, like she did all the time.

"You like Justin Bieber?" I asked her, knowing her answer.

"Yes, mommy, I wove Justin Biebah!" She exclaimed.

"Well, do you wanna see him in concert!" I asked, her; the look on her face was priceless. She lost it.

"Weally! Mommy, I'm gonna see him!" I nodded my head in reassurance. The whole crew laughed at the whole scene that was taking place.

The rest of the day was a breeze; I'd memorized my lines; I even added some, because my coach said that was good for me. Jenna entertained Ari while I worked. Ari sometimes would get a little jealous when I'd call one of the twins who play my son in the show my son. She would tell me that I'm hers.

"Hon, we have to go, if we wanna get to the concert on time!" I told her and that made her jump into my arms.

We got dressed fast; I put on my dark was shorts and layered tank and black Converse. I dressed Ari in a Justin Bieber t-shirt, shorts, Vans, and a JB bag. She'd insisted that I wear a T-shirt, but I was proud to say I didn't own one.

Arianna was bouncing up and down the whole time. We rocked out to Justin's songs. I knew tonight was going to be perfect for my little girl.

**Sorry it's short, it's kinda a 'filler'. **

**It will get more interesting in the new chapter.**

**Stay Tuned! **

**Rate, Review, Track!**

**Twitter: sexybiebsswagg**

**Tumblr: jdblovestories**


End file.
